Topiary
by Crystal.M.Romero
Summary: A one shot story inspired from the Major Crimes episode "Party Foul," S3/Ep12. Rusty asks Sharon a question that she never thought she'd ever have to answer.


NOTE TO READERS, for those who may not know this, brackets at FanFiction site signify the pairing. [Raydor, Hobbs] lets you know that this is pairing the two characters in a romantic/sexual relationship. If you don't like the idea of femslash that incorporates this particular type of relationship, or if you don't like DDA Hobbs character, you are free to find another story that has the pairing, shipping and characters that you prefer. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Like many other evenings, Sharon brought her work home with her. Her laptop was opened with the spread sheet she was working on open. Papers with data were scattered across her desk. One true adage was that the higher in rank you became, the more paperwork there was to be done. At least until you reached the rank of Chief since Taylor seemed to always pass on his paperwork to underlings. In fairness to Taylor, Pope was no different. Although they were micromanagers, when it came to paperwork and reports, they were content to let their subordinates complete and file it.<p>

Sharon wasn't so lucky or insensitive. She knew that she could pass her paperwork on to Amy to complete, and Amy would do it without complaint. In the beginning she noticed Amy's need to please, and while she may have let the crew believe that the young detective was a brown-noser, Sharon knew the truth. She noticed the way Amy smiled at her and gave a few sidelong glances her way. Puppy crushes were nothing new to Sharon. Lord knows she had her own share of crushes in her younger days. Despite this she didn't call attention to Amy's actions, nor did she act upon them. She knew that it was just an awkward phase Amy was experiencing after finding a mentor that brought out this level of admiration. Amy was star-struck rather than feeling romantically inclined. Of course, Sharon didn't encourage Amy's attention either. Ethics aside, since being with Andrea, she knew that she'd never look for another partner. Little did she know when she first met the DDA many years ago that Andrea was everything she would ever need, want, or desire. Andrea was not only a friend and companion, but also a passionate lover.

With a smile Sharon returned her attention to the paperwork. She scanned over them again, making certain that everything was filled out, then compared the numbers with her spread sheet. Rusty was on the sofa watching the tv and playing video games on his lap top, his attention as divided as her own. When he released an audible sigh, she glanced up and watched as he turned off the tv and closed his lap top.

"Sharon, can I ask you something?" he looked at her. He had been quiet all evening as if something was bothering him. Angsty teenagers were nothing new to her, and, with Rusty, she learned to leave him alone in his own thoughts. Eventually he would bring it to her attention and if he didn't feel comfortable, she knew he'd probably go to Provenza with whatever bothered him.

With a smile, she looked up at him. The ink pen in her grasp slightly lowered as she gave Rusty her full attention. "Of course Rusty, you can ask me anything," she smiled, feeling her pride for the boy swell her heart.

Rusty glanced down, his brows furred in thought before a sigh escaped his control, "What is a landing strip, dinner roll, and a Kojak?"

Sharon's brows shot up, wondering why he would be asking this question. She knew that he had received the best education in the valley from Saint Joseph, the private Catholic School he graduated from, but was surprised that he would ask about such simple definitions.

"I'm not sure I understand your question?" her brows creased in concern.

"Oh, I don't mean, I mean," Rusty shook his head before turning away. When it seemed like he had pulled his thoughts together, he turned toward her again. "I mean I know what a dinner roll is, come on Sharon, I'm not that lame. And I know about landing strips for airplanes and all. And Kojak, he was a cop in some really tv show that I've never seen," he said.

"Ok, then what are you confused about?" she sat up straighter, giving her son her full attention.

"Well," he looked away from her gaze, his head bent slightly. "You know how I went with my friends to the movies the other day, and we saw Horrible Bosses 2?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember you mentioned it," she nodded.

"Well, it was a pretty good movie," he quickly said as he stood up and moved to stand near her desk. "There were some funny things in it, and we were all laughing. But something happened in the movie. Everyone started laughing, but I didn't. Not at first. I only laughed because they were, and I didn't want them to think I was lame, so I laughed. But I didn't get why they were laughing," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rusty, if they are your friends, they'll never think you're lame," she reached out and took Rusty hands.

"I know, I just...I didn't know what to do or how to ask why they were laughing. It's easier to just join in." He said as he began to pace the room. "Sometimes, Sharon, I feel older than what I really am, because of...everything," he glanced at her through his bangs before returning to the sofa to sit. "That's why I like hanging out with them because they're older, and in a lot of ways, we all understand each other. But sometimes..."

Sharon rose from her desk and moved to sit beside Rusty. She held herself still, giving him his personal space. At her closeness, he gave her a sideways glance.

"Sometimes they seem to understand things that I don't, and I'm afraid to ask them because I don't want them thinking I'm just a kid," he shrugged.

"Oh Rusty, true friends won't care," she lightly touched his shoulder.

He remained quiet, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. "The thing is, Sharon, a scene came up that I didn't understand. They were all laughing, and I didn't want them to think I was just a lame kid, so I laughed too. But I didn't understand why they were laughing," he finally turned to her, keeping his gaze on her.

"Well, I haven't seen the movie, so why don't you describe the scene to me. I'll see if we can figure it out," she leaned back in the sofa and grabbed the throw pillow, holding it in front of her in a comforting manner.

"Well, there's this old lady, the one starring in it. They said she was in some old tv show a long time ago," he began to say.

"Jennifer Aniston?" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, she was in some show a long time ago about friends, or something. It's probably still showing on one of those old-time networks, TCM or something like it. Anyway, the lady, she's like, really sex-crazed, and I mean, really! Way more than you and Andrea," his words brought a sharp glance from her.

When he saw this, he gulped as he shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. And it's not like I hear you guys or anything, but you both do spend a lot of time in your room. So I know you aren't sleeping all that time, and since you don't have a tv in there, well, I'm old enough to figure it out," he quickly explained and glanced at her to see if he was making his point or digging himself a deeper hole. After seeing her lips curving into a slight smile as she nodded understanding, he released a sigh of relief. "I mean, I figure 'cuz you're both so old and all, it's probably like, you both are just trying to make up for lost time or something."

"Rusty, that's not all we're doing," she spoke up.

"Well yeah, I know that. I mean, people your age probably need to sleep a lot after, you know, doing it so much," he seemed to stammer.

This caused her brows to shoot up as she released an expression of indignation.

"Wait, ok. I'm not saying it right. I'm sorry," he quickly said.

"Alright, instead of focusing on my love life, how about we get back on topic with your question," she lightly patted his arm, hoping it reassured him.

"Ok, so, anyway, this sex-crazed lady comes out of a room holding a razor and she asks the three guys if they want a landing strip, dinner roll, or a Kojak, and my friends all busted out laughing. But I don't know why," he shrugged his shoulder and looked at her, his expression earnest.

Sharon turned away from his gaze and thought over his question. With a frown, she glanced down at her hands holding the pillow against her chest. She tried to form her words, not sure of how to proceed to answer his question. When she looked back at him, she smiled and lightly patted his shoulder.

"Well, Rusty, since I didn't see the movie I'm not entirely sure what the answer would be. How about I do some research and once I find out the answer, we can talk about it. Ok?" she smiled at her son.

He nodded in acceptance as he picked up his lap top from the coffee table. "Ok, because I really don't know why they were all laughing," he shook his head as stood up to leave. "I've got an early call tomorrow, so I'm going to turn in," he explained as he left the living.

"Goodnight honey," Sharon called to his retreating form.

"Night," he called over his shoulder.

Only when she heard his door close did she release the breath she was holding. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. She knew that at his age and with his past she wouldn't have to explain the birds and bees to him as she did her older children. But she never knew that she'd end up having to find other ways to explain the various grooming habits of women. She hoped that if she thought about it, she might find the right words to explain something that was now becoming normal in today's world.

* * *

><p>As she lay in her lover's arms, Sharon relished the feel of Andrea's softness. After a wonderful session of love, they were both spent and just enjoyed their post-coital snuggling. Andrea's arms were wrapped around her, holding her close while Sharon rested her head on the blonde's bosom. While Andrea's fingers did a light dance over her back, Sharon's hand gently caressed her lover's hip, her fingers memorizing every curve and texture of the woman's body.<p>

Although Sharon never had a problem with the men she dated, even enjoying a number of them in her college days, she did have to admit that men were vastly different from women. Now in Andrea's arms, she was reminded of the few women she dated and realized how much she missed the soft warmth, and the silky texture of a woman's skin. Even the curve of hips and soft fleshy bottom was something she never realized she missed.

It was always easy with men; she simply followed their lead. And while she may have loved a few and was even sexually satisfied with them, being with a woman was deliciously different. Of course her last long-term relationship was with her ex-husband, Jackson. Even though he gave her the two most precious things in her life, for the most part he was a disappointment. In the beginning he was into foreplay, making sure that her pleasure took precedent over his. But even before their marriage started falling apart, something in him changed. It was as if he no longer cared for anything but himself. This seemed to be the pattern he began to follow until she realized that there wasn't a marriage worth fighting for, so they separated. It was a separation that lasted a few decades. Thankfully, when Rusty entered her life and then later Andrea, she suddenly realized that there was nothing stopping her from divorcing Jack. As the saying goes, he was the easiest weight she had lost over night!

With a smile she closed her eyes. A low rumbling groan escaped her control as Andrea's fingertips continued to trace an invisible trail over her back.

"Really?" Andrea softly chuckled.

"Ummm, really," Sharon readjusted herself, laying her head in the crook of Andrea's shoulder, with her arm reaching up and resting easily on the blonde's shoulder.

"I could live an eternity in this state," Sharon purred before leaving a light kiss on her lover's neck.

"Me, too. Too bad life gets in the way," Andrea chuckled as she pulled the blankets over them before nestling into the pillows.

"Yes, too bad murders have to interfere with our snuggling," Sharon giggled.

"If only you didn't have murders to solve, and I didn't have to make deals with bad guys," Andrea kissed Sharon's temple.

"Too bad," Sharon's eyes close as a smile remained on her lips.

When she remembered the earlier conversation with her son, her eyes shot open. She leaned up on an elbow and looked down at Andrea through the diffused moonlight filtering into their room.

"Rusty asked me a question I didn't have answer for," Sharon said.

"Oh?" She could almost imagine Andrea's brows shooting up, the unasked question on the tip of her tongue.

"Remember that commercial we're always seeing about that new comedy, Horrible Bosses 2 and how Rusty went to see it with his friends from the show?" she asked.

"Yeah, he didn't say much to me about it aside that his friends told him it was just like the first one," Andrea reached up and brushed an errant lock behind Sharon's ear.

"Well, he asked me about that scene where she's asking the guys what they prefer," she explained.

"Oh no, when she's holding the razor?" Andrea softly giggled.

"It's not funny!" Sharon gently tweaked her lover's nipple as she tried to stifle her own giggles.

"Ouch, hey!" Andrea mocked protested.

"I'm telling you something serious here," Sharon said again.

"Ok, alright. I'm sorry, honey," Andrea said, not at all sorry.

"He asked me what a landing strip, dinner roll, and Kojak were," she sighed as she laid back against Andrea's shoulder.

"Uh-oh, and what did you say?" Andrea's fingers began to brush against Sharon's side, Andrea's fingers floating over the curve of her hip.

"I said that since I didn't watch the movie, I'd have to do some research and we could talk about it later," Sharon said.

"Chicken!" Andrea giggled again.

"Hey, it wasn't a lie! I know what a landing strip and Hitler are, but I've never heard about a dinner roll!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Hmmm, come to think of it, neither have I," Andrea mused.

As the silence grew a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Sharon leaned up, looking down at her lover.

"Have you ever had any of those?" Sharon asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Andrea laughed at this, and in the dark Sharon felt the younger woman's head shake no. "Maybe if I was way younger and wearing some of those bathing suites I've seen some women wearing, I'd need to. But at my age, no way!"

"Funny, I can't imagine ever needing that either," Sharon laid back down. "I think you're right, that's something for younger women. But my problem is, how do I explain what it is to Rusty? The poor boy felt so insecure because he didn't know the same cultural reference that his older friends knew."

Andrea remained silent. When it seemed like a thought came to mind, she asked, "And when are you having this talk with Rusty?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow or in a few days? Definitely in a few days so I can figure out how to word it properly, especially since I have no idea why women would even want that done!" she replied.

"Ok, so you'll tell him about it on Thursday?" Andrea asked again.

"Yes," a yawned escaped.

"I have a late meeting scheduled that day, honey. I'm sorry, you'll be on your own explaining that to him," Andrea released a yawn as a tired sigh escaped her control.

Sharon's eyes open momentarily before lightly pinching her lover's side, which brought a slight gasp followed by a giggle. "Chicken!" was the last thing Sharon said before they both snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Instead of talking with Rusty in the evening, Sharon decided that she would bring it up before they all left for the day. After taking a few days to think over how she would explain the grooming habits of some women, she was ready to broach to the topic with her son. After finishing off her coffee, Sharon moved into the living room and smiled when Rusty came out of his room, dressed and ready for work.<p>

"Rusty, if I could just have a minute," she smiled.

"Sure," he looked at her cautiously as he grabbed his back pack from the floor.

Andrea exited their room and made her way briskly toward them, pulling on her blazer as she smiled at the two. "Morning!" she brightly greeted Rusty before leaning into Sharon for a kiss. "Morning honey," Andrea's hand lightly cupped Sharon's cheek as a loving smile crossed her lips.

"Andrea, so glad you're here. I was going to talk with Rusty," as soon as she explained this a panic expression crossed Andrea's features.

"Oh, really?" Andrea stepped away, after only a moment a surprised looked crossed her features and she pulled her cell from her blazer pocket. "Oh darn!" she shook her head, "Emma needs me in the office ASAP, so I've really got to get going. I'm sure you can handle this," she nodded to Sharon as she stepped toward the entryway.

"Funny, I didn't hear your phone ring?" Sharon shot a look that did not veil her suspicions.

"Vibrator, honey. It's a text message, and my phone is on vibration. You know how I prefer…." Andrea stopped as if realizing what she was about to say.

"Rusty, have a good day on set," the blonde lightly clasped his shoulder before turning to leave. "I'll see you later babe," she called as she made a hasty exit.

"Probably at the normal time since I'm guessing that your late night meeting will be cancelled?" Sharon arched a questioning brow.

"Ummmm, don't know, but I'll keep you updated. Love you!" Andrea called as she quickly walked out of the condo, closing the door quickly behind her.

Sharon closed her eyes as she shook her head. She knew full well that Andrea was avoiding this discussion. If the blonde's panicked expression wasn't so funny, Sharon might find herself getting angry with the woman. Instead she turned her attention to Rusty, who was looking at her with a confused expression. His brow arched slightly as he looked from the closed door back to her.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Yes, about that question you asked the other day about the line in that movie you didn't understand," she spoke softly, weighing each word she spoke. Before she could continue, he backed away slowly.

"Sharon, it's ok, really. You don't have to explain anything. I know what it is," he quickly said.

"Really?" It was Sharon's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, I just, you know, looked it up on a search engine and found out what two of them were, but I couldn't find anything about one of them. I'm assuming it's a lot like the other two," he looked away as a crimson hue covered his face and made its way down his neck.

"You did a web search?"

"Well, yeah. Some pictures popped up, and then I figured it out. So you see, you don't have to worry about it anymore!" he turned away quickly, walking briskly to the door.

"Oh, ok then," she smiled as she watched his retreating form.

Before leaving he stood at the opened door and quickly glanced back at her, "Oh, and Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm definitely gay!" his voice held a conviction seldom demonstrated.

When she smiled, his head bobbed slightly. "Bye. I'll see you later," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Sharon felt a weight instantly leave her. With a deep sigh, she turned away from the door and thought over the exchange. If it had been early in their relationship she might have gotten upset that he was using her laptop that was issued by the LAPD to do this type of web search. However, since she bought it for him and the internet access was bundled on her bill, she couldn't exactly get upset, especially knowing that it was spurred by his curiosity. At the thought of Andrea's quick departure, she smiled slightly knowing that her lover was going to either owe her big time or deserve some sort of punishment. She hadn't decided which.

With this thought, Sharon walked to the entry and took her own purse from the table. Without sparing the condo another glance, she walked through door. Like any day it was bound to be busy, but at least one stressful task was out of the way she thought as she made her way to the elevators.


End file.
